DIVERGENT GAMES!
by Four six Tobias tris
Summary: My world is Divided up in 5 factions each faction has 12 districts. We have a hunger games in each faction. The winners have a champion hunger games. To be crowned all time victor. Its bad to be divergent. But im one im Tris Katniss Everprior. (Star crossed lovers are real)( its a twist on diverget and the hunger games!) :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys i wanted to start this before anyone else got the idea i have a broken finger so i wont update for awhile **

**tris pov**

Im divergent. Im selfless. Im kind. Im brave. Im intelligent. Im honest. But most of all i hear I'm Dangerous! I hide in the 12th district of the dauntless faction. I hunt illegally with my best friend Tobias.

In my world each faction is divided up in 12 Districts. There are 5 factions. Each faction has a hunger games between their districts. Then each victor is sent to the capitol arena. To fight to the death until a lone victor from one faction remains. This victor is known as a champion is bathed in riches. the winner gives an aptitude test to their district. This proves that each person is right for the faction that their in.

Each faction has a trait that you have to have. Im in dauntless so im brave i guess. Im really divergent so i could fit anywhere in my world. Tori the person who gave me my test tells me its dangerous. each kid to go in is picked at a annual reaping. One male and one female between the ages of 12 and 18 goes in. Its suppose to be an honor to go in but i think the whole things stupid. But here i am waiting for a name to be called. I just hope that its not me and then i hear it. "Tris Katniss Everprior!" _me!_

I freeze. Me how? The one thing that could make this day worse happens i hear the voice call. "Tobias Peeta Eaton!" my best friend!

**ok short i know but pls REVIW if you want me to continue**


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY GUYS ILL KEEP UPDATEING BUT IT IS SHORT CAUSE I HAVE A BROKEN FINGER.**

**TRIS POV**

I stand on the make shift stage. As Tobias makes his way up. Christina (she is kinda effie) our escort claps her hands. Her makeup caked face crusted in a smile. Her pink hair curled in a mass on top of her head. Her bright red dress has several giant pink flowers all over it. The long sleaves fring. Her capitol accent thickens as she talks. "I give you our tributes from district 12 of the dauntless faction!" god i hate her. Little do i know id come to like her.

We are rushed off the make shift stage. We are put on a train to the capitol. We don't get to see our family's due to the fact we had to choose a faction last month and leave them. Me and Tobias don't talk till Eric (haymitch) our mentor comes in (He's not evil just a drunk) he is stumbling. Tobias and i look at each other. I realize something I love him as more than a friend. And i cannot kill him. He must think this to cause he leans in and kisses me. When he pulls back he murmurs "I love you." I kiss him again. And when he pulls back i whisper "I love you to." Then Eric snaps his alcohol soaked finger and he slurs "STAR-CROSSED LOVERS!"


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY GUYS REMEMBER MY BROKEN FINGER SO DONT HATE ME FOR THE SHORT CHAPTERS! PLEASE REVIEW! **

**TRIS POV**

Me and Tobias give him a questioning look. "What?" I ask. "Well sweetheart if you show people that you're in love the gamemakers will have no choice but to make a rule for both of you to win!" he slurs. Me and Tobias give each other a look he nods. "We agree." I say. "great" he slurs less so now though.

I look out the window of the luxury train to see the midnight black sky. "Its getting late I'm gonna go to bed." I say. Tobias follows. I pull him in my room. Not wanting to experience the horror of my life that will start tommrow. He follows probly not wanting to be alone either. I open a drawr and see its full of clothes the dresser is brown painted white mahogany. the top drawer is full of silk tops probbaly cause im suppose to be 'capitol' now. Second drawer is full of pants abd skirts. The third is full of dresses and the last is full of plush pajamas... Mostly pink yuck! "Tris ill be right back im gonna go get some clothes from my room." He says. I nod.

I pick out a pair of black plush pajamas with grey polkadots on it. I hop inn the shower and wash. When i get out i dry off. I put my hand on the detangler it gets all my knots out i slip on my pajamas and walk out. There is Tobias waiting he is only whearing his boxers And a tee we lay on the plush silk bed. He wraps an arm around me i fall asleep in his safe strong arms.

**HEY PPL REVIEW :) LIKE FOLLOW FAV ANYTHING!**


	4. Chapter 4

**hey ppl I am back broken finger so short I need you to REVIEW**

**tris pov**

when I wake up with the absence of Tobias's arms. I get worried but then I feel him, I slip out of bed carefully. but end up wakeing him. "morning" he says. "shhh if you don't acknowledge it maybe it will go away." he chuckles. I go grab some clothes and go to the bathroom. I see what I grabed. a yellow tank top and black jeans. hah I think bight colours for a dull girl how ironic.

when I get out Tobias is waiting. we walk to the dining car and see a huge meal set out we eat. then I see it large beautiful. The capital. I gasp. its soo much bigger than home. little did I know this day would fall quickly.

im surrounded by my prep team Shunna Marlean and Uriah. (ik im awesome for making Flavius (spelt it wrong) Uriah) im plucked kneeded and probed all day. finally I get to see my stylist Cinna (sorry I love Cinna too much!) I hope I wont look ridiculous. when he finally comes in he looks fairly normal except for a bit of gold eyeliner.

"im sorry that this happened to you." he says. "most people just congratulate me." I say my voice raspy. "well I don't see the point in that" he says. "now for the opening ceremonies the usually dress people in clothes from their district." he says "yea were always coal miners." "yea but I don't wanna do that I wanna do something they're gonna remember." damn im naked for sure! after a long fitting session im in a black suit. we go out to the chariots and I see Tobias is wearing the same thing I am. then Cinna comes and lights us on fire.

**OK PPL THATS IT FOR TODAY I NEED YOU TO (!REVIEW!)! OR FOLLOW OR FAV!**


	5. Chapter 5

**GUESS WHOS BACK BACK, BACK AGAIN GEN GEN! HAHA YOU GESSED IT ME WITH A BROKEN FINGER STILL :(**

**TRIS POV**

When we start rolling out. I her Christina yell "chins up smiles on!" I groan but do as she says. I start waving as people see us the cheers get louder. Tobias grabs my hand and we hold them up I catch a red rose sniff it and hold it up. All though the cameras show everybody I can tell we get way more than our fair share of time. it shows some one that moves with me but cannot be me this girl looks like the capitol this girl is 'pretty?' yes 'pretty.' by capitol standerds. when we finally get to the end my mouth hurts from smiling. then President Max gives the speech. blah blah blah boring stuff. and when he's finally done we are pulled straight into the training center.

when we get in the building me and Tobias (who is going by Four for the capitol) earn some death glares, some shocked faces, and some people are just plain old shitfaced. but Peter and Molly look ready to kill! Eric seems to notice this and pulls us up the glass elevator.

When we get up. Christina's over capitol explodes "OH MY GOD WE ARE ALL ANEYONS GONNA BE TALKING ABOUT!'" she squeals in her capitol accent. and I tune her out but I do hear a couple "AND YOUR SMILES MY DEARS, THEY WERE SO NICE!" or a couple "AND DID YOU SEE THE CROUD AND PRESIDENT MAX, THEY WERE LOOKING RIGHT AT YOU!" that knida stuff. Eric eventually groans and she says "oh stop it they were enjoying it isn't that right my dears!" me and Tobias nod our heads rapidly. she gives a smirk to Eric who just shrugs. but I say "Now Now Christina mind your manners!" cause that's all to Christina all she thinks about are manners manners manners. that shut her up for about a minuet. that's a new record I think. but then she starts talking again.

soon enough im in be with Tobias's arms wraped around me. but when I finally wak up the only thing I can think is 'OH SHIT TRAINING, SHITS ABOT TO GO DOWN'

**WHAT DO YA THINK? FAV FOLLOW AND MOST IMPORTANTLY (!REVIEW!)**

**~T**


	6. Chapter 6

**HEY PPL IM BACK WITH MY SUPER **(not) **FAMOUS STORY! (im sorry this is REALLY short but my finger really hurts today!)**

**TRIS POV**

When I get down to breakfast I see Tobias and Eric talking. I slide in and they immediately stop. I feel a pang of jealousy toward it but I let it go (A/N LET IT GO LET IT GO! CANT HOLD IT BACK ANY MORE TURN AWAY AND SLAM THE DOOR I DONT CARE WHAT THERE GONNA SAY LET THE STORM RAGE ON THE COLD NEVER BOTHERD ME ANYWAY!) we go to training and me and Tobias show off our bow skillz. (A/N YEA I JUST MADE TRIS THINK SKILLZ IM JUST AWESOME THAT WAY!) we hit the target in the middle evry time. soon enough we hear Peter screaming "YOU TOOK MY KNIFE ILL KILL YOU ALL GIVE ME MY KNIFE!"


	7. Chapter 7

**HI GUYS -_- YUP YOU GUESSED IT IM ANGRY! YOU KNOW WHY I WOULD BE ANGRY?! WELL I GOT A COMMENT FROM A GUEST SAYING TO MAKE LONGER CHAPTERS BUT IF YOU READ THE A/N LIKE U SHOULD YOU WOULD KNOW I HAVE A BROKEN FINGER! NOW DONT GET ME WRONG THEY SAID IT ALL NICE LIKE BUT IT STILL MAKES ME MAD THAT THE DIDENT READ TH A/N! IT WILL BE EASY TO WRITE PETERS ANGER TODAY!(this is really short cuz im mad) (WARNING MAJOR SWEARING)**

**TRIS POV**

"WHERE IN THE FUCKING HELL IS MY KNIFE?!" Peter screams. "WHICH ONE OF YOU FUCK HOLES TOOK MY KNIFE?" we all back up leavening Molly. she trys to calm him down. worst mistake EVER!

**im gonna leave yall with a cliffy! -_- cuz I can**


	8. Chapter 8

**HEY HEY HEY IM NOT DEAD! FINGER STILL BROKEN!**

**TRIS POV**

"WHAT THE FUCK YOU MAY BE MY ALLI BUT YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST CALM ME DOWN?!" Peter says angrily. "N-no I just thought that I could help you." she says. "YOU CANT IM GONNA WIN THE GAMES ALL TOGETHER AND YOU GUYS CANT STOP ME!" he says. haha ass I think. then I see it rue putting the knife where he left it. h suppress a laugh a long with the other tributes. then the most scary thing happened!

**OK THERE YA GO ITS SHORT CAUSE I DONT FEEL GOOD. IM UPING IT I NEED !30! REVIEWS TO CONTINUE!**


	9. An

Hey guys I won't be able to update this week to much going on! Srry 


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys I don't feel motivated to update so can u all review compliment or PLAYFULLY threaten me? Thx! ~T 


	11. Chapter 11

**HEY GUYS IM BACK! IM NOT DEAD I JUST HAVENT HAD TIME TO UPDATE AND IM SORRY BUT THIS WILL BE BREIF! **

**TRIS POV**

He begins to turn jus missing rue by a hair of a second. when he sees the knife you could practically see the steam blow out of his ears. we all watch a he goes and murders a bunch of dummies. I go and work with a bow scaring the crap out of everyone else.

* * *

soon enough half of the tributes have pissed themselves and were with Christina with her classical "HOW WAS YOUR BIG BIG BIG DAY!?" "well.." I start not able to finish the conflict would give her a heart attack. yet she love wacing the hunger games.


	12. Chapter 12

**HEY PPL SRRY THIS IS AN A/N BUT I HAVE TO ASK DO YOU GUYS WANT SHORT BUT FREQUENT UPDATES OR LONG ONES BUT YOU MAY NOT GET ONE EVEN EVRY WEEK? IF YOU CHOOSE THE FAST ONE AND I GET ENOUGH REVIEWS TONIGHT ILL PROBS UPDATE TONIGHT MABEY WELL SEE! OH ALSO IM GONNA START A NEW STORY ABOUT TRIS IN HIGH SCHOOL SHEES A GEEK WELL YOULL HAVE TO READ IT TO FIND OUT! BYE MY ANGLES **

**~T**


	13. Chapter 13

**OK PPL ALOT OF YOU GUYS ARE SAYING LONGER CHAPTERS FOR THE POLL I JUST DID BUT TO MAKE MYSELF CLEAR IF YOU CHOOSE THAT I MAY ONLY BE ABLE TO UPDATE ONCE A MONTH AND I KNOW ILL GET HATE FOR THAT SO LETS MAKE A DEAL! ILL UPDATE OFTEN AND TRY TO DO ABOUT 700 TO 2,000 WORDS ILL TRY TO DO CLOSER TO 2,000 WORDS BUT DONT KILL ME IF IM UNDER 700 DONT KILL ME DO WE HAVE A DEAL?**


End file.
